The redhead from Texas
by Ghoulmask
Summary: Vivienne's short backstory. A small series of highlights of her life in Texas. If you haven't read through at lease Chapter 9 of Human Nature then I urge you to do that first. Other wise, enjoy this small insight into Vivienne's past. :)


_**This is meant to be read after the events in Human Nature Chapter 9. If you haven't read that far yet I urge you to. That way nothing is spoiled...and you won't be lost. :D  
This is written as an obvious fiction, but please don't think I'm trying to desensitize you. And don't think I'm trying to make light of anyone's trials. Everyone deals with trauma differently. This is just my take. (As for the tattoo part. Many cultures of the the ages have tattooed children. It was part of identification and symbolism. Often most tribes began tattooing children at the age of five.)  
So here's a mini chapter of high/low points in Viv's past.**_

* * *

**June 6, 2248 (Age 5)**

Tears flow down Vivienne's cheeks as she stares at the ground. She can hear the _'tap tap' _of the bone needle as the Chief hits it with a piece of wood. Each tap pushes more color into her skin, making the small design on her back come to life. She raises her head to look at the dirty woman who is her mother. She is sitting on the ground crying and Vivienne can't understand why. To her young mind, she thinks the tattoo is a rite of passage. All children of her age get one as their first symbol of tribe unity. Vivienne frowns, angry that her mother doesn't seem to be proud of her daughter. What Vivienne doesn't know is that her tattoo is a mark of shame. Her Mother has been unable to name the Father, and no man in the tribe will claim the young girl. Vivienne chews on her thumb, distracting herself from the pain. When the chief finishes, her Mother drags her back to their tent. She gives the young girl the first shirt she's ever worn and tells her _"You must wear this from now on. Don't let any of the children see your back.". _She puts the shirt on like she's told and winces as it rubs on the fresh wound. She looks up with tears blurring her vision, and watches her Mother sneer at her before pushing a syringe into her arm.

**September 15, 2249 (Age 6)**

Vivienne watches as men from the tribe carry her Mother's body from their tent. She doesn't cry out of grief, but of rage. The chief has just announced to the tribe that she is to be left alone. No one is allowed to take her in or offer aid. It is their custom, to rid themselves of what they deem to be inferior genes. Vivienne will be allowed to stay, but only if she can survive on her own. The eyes of the entire Roadrunner tribe are on her as she stands barefoot, clad only in her shirt. Off in the distance she can hear someone crying. She looks over to see that it's the Old Woman, the healer of the tribe. Vivienne's stomach knots itself tightly at the sight. She wonders why this woman is crying for her Mother. No one else in the tribe sheds a tear and she thinks it's justified. Her Mother was the meanest person she knew, and never a kind word fell from her lips. The only thing she cared about was getting more chems into her system. She'd even sold the compass that Vivienne found for drugs. Having her only treasure sold only solidified Vivienne's hatred towards the woman.

That night they burn the body, no one watches except the Death Keeper. But then, he has to watch everyone burn.

Over the next few years Vivienne learns to hunt. She becomes adept at scavenging as well, able to fit underneath crumbling roofs better than the Gathering Men. But on nights when Vivienne finds nothing, the Old Woman visits her under cover of darkness. She is going against the Chief's words, but the Woman isn't afraid. At her age there isn't much left to fear.

She begins a friendship with the small girl, bringing her food whenever she can. Eventually she teaches her the language of her first tribe. The Old Woman is the only one with it's knowledge, and it serves the odd pair very well. They are able to speak in passing during the day without another soul able to understand. It brings warmth to the Old Woman's heart to speak the language once more. When her tribe was taken by the 'Men in Red' she had been the only one left. Perhaps they had no need for an aging woman. Eventually she made her way North before settling with the Roadrunners as their Healer.

When Vivienne asks one night to learn the ways of healing, the Old Woman is pleased.

She takes Vivienne's hand and says. "Yo te enseñaré todo lo que puedo." (I will teach you everything I can.)

Vivienne is pleased and responds with an enthusiastic "Gracias!"

The Old Woman smiles sadly before adding "Pero espero que nunca tengas que hacer uso de ella." . (But I hope you never have to make use of it.)

**August 20, 2251 (Age 8)**

It's Vivienne's birthday. One of the other girls had invited her to go 'swimming'. She isn't sure what this means, but she's ecstatic to be invited regardless. When they arrive at the spring they are pleased to find that there isn't any radiation. They climbed up a ridge nearby with hopes of jumping freely into the water. Claire, the other girl begins to take her clothes off and Vivienne does the same so that they aren't soaked. Volunteering to go first she turns around and prepares to jump. Before she can crouch down in preparation Claire's gasp catches her attention. When she asks what's wrong Claire launches into a barrage of name calling. The only word she doesn't understand sticks out among the others, _"Illegitimate_._"_ Vivienne asks her what that means and Claire laughs cruelly.

_"It's what your tattoo means. You're a bastard child, that's why no one wants you! I thought it was just because your Mom was a junkie slut."_ Claire spits at her.

Something inside Vivienne's mind snaps and she throws herself at the other girl. The fight is short and unfair. Vivienne hadn't been allowed to spar with the other children, and Claire was at the top of her class. After Claire lands a few well placed punches, Vivienne's head is pounding. She stumbles back, trying to regain her senses. Claire see's her opportunity and throws her shoulder into the other girl, knocking her off the ledge and into the water below.

Everything goes black as she sinks helplessly into the water. She tries to remember which way is up as she frantically thrashes and kicks. She is able to surface briefly a few times, gasping air and water each time. After a few terrifying minutes Vivienne manages to make it to a shallow area. The feeling of her feet hitting the sand is one that she remembers to this day.

Resting on the bank until she could move again she finally stands up. Naked except for the sand sticking to her skin she storms back into camp. The tribes members point and stare as she stomps through, her tattoo blazing red against her pale skin.

_"Vivienne! Qué ha pasado?!"_ the Old lady calls out to her. (Vivienne! What happened?!)

Vivienne ignores her and goes past her tent and into the ruins nearby. She looks around until she finds the perfect wall. Pressing the middle of her back against the jagged, crumbling concrete she begins to rub away the inked skin. Focusing on her anger to drive her through the pain she finally stops when the blood runs down the back of her legs. She returned late that evening to find the Old Woman waiting for her. When she see's the young girl's back the Old Woman leaves, returning shortly with her poultice. Vivienne says nothing as she allows the woman to care for her torn skin. The next day she visited the combat Master. She demanded to be allowed to spar with the other children. The Master tells her she can join, but only against the older children. He thinks pitting her against those five years and older will break her down and make her leave.

That is his first mistake.

**February 8, 2255 (Age12)**

The years of sparring with the bigger children have proven beneficial. Although Vivienne has suffered many broken bones and other injuries, she has become tougher for it. Today is the day, she has finally convinced the Master to let her fight Claire. This isn't to be a sparring match, this is a real fight. She will finally prove her worth in combat.

The fight was long and violent. The tribe had gathered to watch the spectacle of the pariah and the princess. Blood was drawn and skin was torn. In the end Vivienne stood victorious over the gasping body of Claire. Vivienne felt invincible, it didn't matter that the tribe around her was hurling insults.

That night she celebrated with the Old Woman, having her first sip of alcohol. She found the burning feeling pleasing. She let it course through her body as she relished her long awaited victory.

**October 13, 2257 (Age 14)**

Vivienne is crying again, and this time it is from grief. Her only friend, the woman who has taught her how to survive and had been her only companion, is dead. This time she watched as the Death Keeper burned the Old Woman's body. She died in her sleep, thankfully. But the ease of her passing does not quell the fire in Vivienne's heart. For days she stays out in the wilderness. Trying to make sense of her lot in life. She thinks there has to be more than suffering day to day, she wants comfort and security.

When she chooses to return to camp she is surprised to find a small group of men in strange armor. They are talking animatedly with the chief. Vivienne listens in as they try to explain the place they are looking for. When she recognizes the area they speak of she runs to the front of the crowd.

_"I can take you there! I know the way." _her words come out in a rush. This is it, her opportunity out. All those years of wandering and reading the worn topographic maps that she found as a child are about to pay off.

One of the men steps forward. He is very tall and has cruel eyes. "_How is this possible that you are the only one that knows the way?"_ He asks skeptically.

_"I have explored this region many times. I've also read maps of the area."_ her heart pounds relentlessly against her chest.

_"Maps you say? Where are they?"_ The man asks.

Thinking quickly she replies _"They were lost years ago, blown into a campfire during a storm. But I know them like the back of my hand. I can get ya there, I promise."_ She hopes she is convincing enough to prove her worth.

Another one of the men moves up to whisper in the first man's ear. Vivienne notices for the first time in her young life, that he is attractive. She watches a strange smile cross his face as he steps back into the group.

The first an walks up to the chief. _"We would like to make use of this girl's knowledge. May we take her with us on our journey?"_

The chief laughs pleasantly, glad for a reason to be rid of the rebellious girl. _"You can take her with you now. You can keep her too for all I care."_ he adds cutting his eyes to the short girl beside him.

Vivienne is told to gather her things. She sprints to her tent and throws her meager belongings into her pack. Once packed she jogs back to the group of men. The first man introduces himself to her as Carter. She shakes all their hands taking particular interest in the one that calls himself Samuel. They leave immediately, putting the small tribe behind them quickly. Vivienne doesn't bother to look back. She is happy to be on her way to better things.

The naive girl has no idea that the events that await her will change her life forever. She can only think of the sense of adventure and the handsome soldier in front of her. She has all the hopes in the world for her future now.

Soon enough she will learn what her companions are truly like. Soon enough she will learn what she leads them to. A bloodbath awaits Vivienne, but for now, all she can think of is this new feeling in her heart. _Hope._

* * *

_**Listened to Rammstein's "Ich tu dir weh" and "Sonne" a lot today...I think it shows. And forgive if my Spanish isn't 100% I used a combination of the internet and my Hubs's knowledge. I'm a little too rusty to be trusted lol.**_


End file.
